Energy Attacks
The ability to release/use energy to various attacks. Sub-power of Energy Manipulation. Variation of Attack Powers. Opposite to Anti-Energy Attacks. Also Called *Energy Beams/Blasts/Bolts/Bursts/Rays *Energy Projection *Power Blasts *Power Beam Emission Capabilities The user can release/use energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. Applications *'Concussion Beams:' Release beams of solidified energy. *'Energy Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of energy. *'Energy Beam Emission:' Release concentrated beams of energy. *'Energy Blast:' Release energy over a specific target area. *'Energy Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of energy. *'Energy Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of energy. *'Energy Breath:' Discharge energy blasts from mouth. *'Energy Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Energy Cutting:' Use energy to cut opponents. *'Energy Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with energy. *'Energy Pillar Projection:' Project energy pillars. *'Energy Spike Projection:' Project energy spikes. *'Energy Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of energy. *'Energy Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of energy and that repels everything. *'Expanding Energy Bolts:' Project energy that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Energy Blasts:' Release blasts of energy in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release energy blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Omnidirectional Energy Waves:' Send out a wave of energy in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit energy from one's eyes. *'Overpower:' Pulse of energy is released, overloading powered devices in an area. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release energy blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release energy blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of energy. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of energy to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Variations *Astral Attacks *Aura Attacks *Chi Attacks *Cold Attacks *Dark Energy Attacks *Demonic Attacks *Divine Attacks **Angelic Attacks *Draconic Attacks *Ectoplasmic Attacks *Electricity Attacks *Electromagnetic Attacks *Elemental Energy Attacks *Fire Attacks *Healing Energy Attacks *Heat Attacks *Kinetic Energy Attacks *Light Attacks *Light Energy Attacks *Magnetic Attacks *Plasma Attacks *Quantum Attacks *Soul Energy Attacks *Sound Attacks *Spark Attacks *Symbiotic Energy Attacks *Thermal Attacks Associations *Attack Powers *Elemental Attacks *Elemental Bolt Projection *Energy Constructs *Energy Manipulation *Energy Physiology *Enhanced Power Potential *Ergokinetic Combat *Force-Field Generation *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Users may require outside source of energy to create a blast. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users Comics Live Television/Movies Gallery Aelita (Code Lyoko) Energy Field.gif|Aelita Hopper (Code Lyoko) Shego Energy Throwing.gif|Shego (Kim Possible) Anodite Mana Hand Blast.gif|Anodite (Ben 10) Ultimate Kevin Energy Projection.png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Chromastone's ultraviolet beams. Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10 Omniverse) energy blast.jpeg|Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10: Omniverse) possesses Eye Guy's energy blasts. 637px-Waybig2.png|Way Big (Ben 10) can project cosmic rays Gwendolyn Tennyson.gif|Gwendolyn Tennyson (Ben 10) Charmcaster Mana.gif|Charmcaster (Ben 10) Michael Morningstar Magic Blast.gif|Michael Morningstar (Ben 10) Ultimate Ben's energy blasts.jpeg|Ultimate Ben (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) File:Lilynette_cero.jpg|Lilynette (Bleach) using Cero. File:StarfireThrowing_Energyballs.gif|Starfire (Teen Titans/DC Comics) Jinx (Dc Comics) Bad Luck Magic.gif|Jinx (Teen Titans/DC Comics) is described as an enchanting sorceress who wields the power of bad luck, which manifests as pink, lightning-like energy blasts/waves fired from her hands. Blackfire (DC Comics) blast.gif|Blackfire (Teen Titans/DC Comics) Captain Atom 2.jpg|Captain Atom (DC Comics) Master of Games.jpeg|Master of Games (Teen Titans/DC Comics) File:Xop_havok.jpg|Havok (Marvel Comics) emits 'cosmic' energy. Wanda Scarlet.gif|Scarlet Witch (Avengers: The Age of the Ultron) Niles Van Roekel.jpg|Niles Van Roekel (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) Paragon Marvel Nemesis.jpg|Paragon (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) Brigade Marvel.jpg|Brigade (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) Captain marvel full.jpg|Monica Rambeau/Specturm (Marvel Comics) can controls both type and quantity of energy she wishes to transmit. Concussive Force by Lucas Bishop.jpg|Lucas Bishop (Marvel Comics) King Hyperion's Eye Beams (1).png|King Hyperion's (Marvel Comics) Atomic Vision. File:Meltdowner.jpg|Mugino Shizuri (Toaru Majutsu no Index) firing her "Meltdowner" energy beams. Brick Baxter.png|Brick Baxter/Cyber Shadow can unleash powerful blasts of crimson energy that could create utter destruction. Yusuke's Spirit Gun.GIF|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) channeling his Spirit Energy into his index finger to project his trusty Spirit Gun. Son goku kamehameha.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) firing his signature Kamehameha. Raditz Saturday Crush.gif|Raditz's (Dragon Ball Z) using his Saturday Crush. Gohan Maseko.png|Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) unleashing his powerful Masenko wave. Final Crash.png|One of Vegeta's (Dragon Ball Z) most powerful attacks, the Final Crash. Dodoria's Mouth Blast.gif|Dodoria (Dragon Ball Z) Piccole's Beam!! (Dragon Ball Z).gif|Piccole (Dragon Ball Z) firing a large beam of ki during his fight with Android 17. File:Break_Cannon.png|Nappa (Dragon Ball Z) using the Break Cannon, his ultimate technique. Solar Kamehameha Dragon Ball Z.gif|Cell (Dragon Ball Z) firing his ultimate attack, the Solar Kamehameha. Broly's Blaster Shell.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming) was able to use his ki to create his Blast Shell... Broly's Omega Blaster.jpg|...as well as create his more powerful Omega Blaster. File:N'cha_Cannon.png|Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) using her signature N'cha Cannon, firing a powerful beam from shouting a greeting. Lexi Bunny Brainblast.jpg|Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) using her "brain blast". Danger Duck.jpg|Danger Duck (Loonatics Unleashed)'s "Power Orb Randomizer" takes the form of flaming energy spheres. Irwin Billy & Mandy.png|Irwin (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy/Underfist) Black Doom Sonic.jpg|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) Jak J&D.jpg|Jak (Jak & Daxter) can fire energy blasts by either absorbing Yellow Eco... Dark Jak.png|...or transforming into Dark Jak. Genosuarer's Charged Particle Cannon.jpg|The Genosaurer's (Zoids: New Century) Charged Particle Cannon luwalhati.jpg|Luwalhati (Krystala) is a very powerful diwata (fairy) sorceress and is able to emit and shoot white light energy blast. Pedro Penduko.png|Engkantao Pedro Penduko Silver Sentry.jpg|The Silver Sentry (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Wrath of the Furyans.jpg|Riddick (The Chronicles of Riddick) emits a massive energy blasts via the "Wrath of the Furyans." File:Luke.jpg|Luke (UN Comics) blasting bolts of Solar Energy Masterarc.jpg|The Master (Doctor Who) gained the ability to fire bolts of energy from his palms after being resurrected in failing body. File:Infinite_(Sonic_Forces)_energy_cubes.gif|Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog series) can shoot an energy blast from his hands. Cuphead and Mugman in action.jpg|Thanks to a magic potion, Cuphead and his brother Mugman (Cuphead) can fire various energy attacks from their fingertips. Mooncake.jpg|Mooncake (Final Space) is a Death Star in disguise. Tailed Beast Balls.png|Tailed Beasts (Naruto) using their ultimate attack, the Tailed Beast Ball. Blue Diamond attack.gif|Blue Diamond (Steven Universe) File:Behemoth_Worm.jpg|Behemoth (Worm) Starchild KISS (Scooby-Doo! and Kiss Rock and Roll Mystery) triangle.jpg|Starchild KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Charity Magic Death Bolt Kills Marisol.gif|Charity Callaghan (Charmed 2018) Reactron (Arrowverse).jpeg|Reactron (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Princess Morbucks (PowerPuff Girls).jpg|Princess Morbucks' (The Powerpuff Girls) fibre-o-tomic-omic shoot laser beams from her tiara. Starlight.jpg|Starlight (The Boys) Genos' Beam!!.gif|Genos (One-Punch Man) Category:Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Electrical Powers Category:Generation Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Electromagnet Power Category:Magnetic Powers Category:Galleries